thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Thaddeus Tullio
''"Just because I don't go to school, doesn't mean I'm not smart, because when it comes down to who has a heart, I have a much larger one than you." ''-Thaddeus Tullio Basic Information Name: Thaddeus Tullio Age: 18 District: 3 Gender: Female Personality: Thaddeus is possibly the nicest person you'll ever meet. He might be older than most tributes, but even if he were 5, he'd still have a bigger heart than the rest. The idea of killing another tributes just angers him, knowing that he'll have to if he wants to make it home. However, he doesn't really feel the need to. He hopes that the Careers will just kill the other tributes and turn on him. Maybe even better, kill each other. But, despite this, he's still a little supersticious and cautious. He's very careful, scared that at any moment, Casimir wil come back and kill him. Weapons: Thaddeus hasn't really trained with weaponry so it's hard for him to use most. He won't touch knives at all since it reminds him of Casimir stabbing him. Instead, he wants to start using axes, both throwing and melee. He's not really the strongest, but he's found out that, with an axe, he's very powerful. Other than that, he's been able to use a sickle, but every time he does, his hand starts shaking so badly that he keeps cutting his palm. Backstory: Thaddeus and Mabelle had a lot of attention in the house. That is, until Mabelle got hired to be a model. That was when Thaddeus somewhat disappeared. His parents were barely able to remember his name as they loved Mabelle way too much and were so happy for her. They did everything they could to make sure Mabelle was comfortable as she left when she was only 4 years old. Thaddeus thought that, since his sister left, everything would turn back to normal and he would have a little more attention. However, his father didn't want that to happen. Instead, he decided to divorce with his mom, having a baby with another. This crushed his mothers dreams so, once she had her baby girl, she named her Casimir, which means to destroy, but also peace, since her husband destroyed their relationship. Having too much to care forwith one-year-old Larunda and newborn Casimir, Thaddeus had to get out of school to babysit with them as his mom had to work extra hours to support the family. It was tough for Thaddeus to care for both of them at the same time, cleaning them and brushing them. But that all ended once Casimir was 6. They started to go to school so Thaddeus was able to relax a little bit. When Thaddeus was 14 years old, he decided to take a walk to clear his mind while the children were at school. Instead of going his usual way, he decided to go along the fence, where he found Joseph. He was only 13 years old at the time and was eating a dead chicken. Thaddeus, having a huge heart, decided to left him come to his home, where his mother adopted him. However, as his father came back to District 3, to brag in his ex-wife about his new job as a Gamemaker, he discovered the family illegally adopted Joseph so he took him away. Thaddeus never got to see him again, which both angered and devastated him. Later that year, his sister came back home. The same year that the incident happened. Mabelle didn't know about it. At least, didn't seem to notice it because she was at her model gig that time. Their brother, Casimir, was always negative, never saying anything nice about himself. Something was going through his mind, but Thaddeus didn't know. Casimir went insane and stabbed Thaddeus right in my stomach. He couldn't believe it at first, but when he started to go unconsious, he was able to realize he was dying. Thaddeus never did though, and made it to the hospital right on time. Luckily, they patched him up in a day as the knife missed any internal organs or anything major so I went home the next day. Ever since that, when Thaddeus was 16, he never saw his brother again. This didn't bug him though, because he knew that even with the big heart he had, he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to punch him. That day traumitized Thaddeus for the rest of his life to the point where he was afraid to go outside. He spent the rest of his life, until the age of 18, washing and cleaning, never going outside. Strenghts: Thaddeus is incredibly strong as he's been lifting weights ever since Casimir stabbed him, in case he comes back. He has incredible aim and accuracy, hitting his target either ever time or every other time. Sometimes though, when it comes to a situation, like in the Games, he'll freak out a little bit and his hand starts to shake to the point where he can't throw it accurately. He's able to run fast though, and has amazing leadership skills when it comes down to leading his siblings. Weaknesses: Being as superstitious as he is, he will not even talk to anyone other than his siblings. He doesn't bother even losing grip of his siblings until the actual Games start. Even throughout the Games, he won't try to lose sight of them. He's terrible at swimming, knowing he'll drown before he even jumps into the water. Plant identification and animal identification are very hard for him since he's rarily been outside. Height: 6'3 Family Etymology Participated Games None Yet Trivia Category:Males Category:Characters Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:Tullio Family Category:Siblings Category:District 3 Category:Tributes